furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches/Dreamcast
This page contains a list of Glitches found in the Dreamcast game. Game Breakers The following glitches can potentially ruin your game. Be warned! *'Missing Space Station Meer Tokens' - In some copies of the game, two of the tokens normally found in the computer room are mysteriously absent, making the game impossible to complete. This is fixed in the PC version. *'Mysterious Forces...' - There is an infamous bug with The Bad Place that only seems to occur when all Gold Tokens are collected. It causes you to forcefully walk off the cliff and fluff you at a particular spot towards the Door to Nowhere. The only way to surpass it is to walk backwards towards the path as straight as you can without falling, and if you walk back long enough, the bug will eventually stop and you can continue. This is hard to accomplish, however. *'Dynamite Disappearance' - There is also another infamous glitch in The Bad Place where the game can register the second Dynamite to the detonator cord when the first one is already there. This will result Roofus' Nightmare being impossible to complete. *'Silver-Gold Tokens' - Sometimes, when you are fluffed just as you pick up a Gold Token, the token will re-appear as a Silver Token but it will not have counted towards your total count, making it impossible to complete the game 100%. It is also possible for the game to mis-read tokens whilst randomly collecting them. *'Bristol Won't Give Me the Bullwhip! '- If you exit the game after completing Saving Claude, but have not talked to Bristol, sometimes he will not appear again, but the game will acknowledge that you cleared Saving Claude. As in result, you will never get the Bullwhip and never go further into Anatat Tatanatat. *'Freezing Items' - It is unknown how this glitch is caused, but sometimes, when turning in the Union Pass or the Oxygen Bottles to their rightful places, the game will freeze. This only seems to happen if you take a break/leave the level and come back, very similar to the infamous The Bad Place bug that causes you to walk off the cliff. *'But I Already Defeated Viggo...' - It is unknown how this glitch is caused, but some copies of the game will randomly fail to acknowledge that you defeated General Viggo. If it happens, that means you can never beat the game. *'Run Away, And Never Return...'- In some copies of the game, Winnie never returns home. As a result, neither does her pup, so you can never play the final mini game, Super Snake. Normal Glitches *'0 Health Glitch' - This only works in New Quack City. Go into the train, but go halfway in. The door will slam on you, and do not press anything. You will end up in New Quack City with 0 health, unable to switch fighters. *'1 Health Lost' - This glitch is completely random and almost never happens. Sometimes when something happens, you lose 1 health. It has happened when climbing up ladders, or when the game undergoes lag. *'Tree Climbing' - This only works in Space Station Meer. Go to the dome where it's raining and jump into tree leaves hanging in front of the entrance. Keep moving and don't stop, and you will slowly move all the way up to the top. *'Invisible Rabbit' - There are rabbits in the village and more will spawn as you rescue more parents. However, sometimes there are invisible rabbits. One appears behind Tweek's house before Saving Winnie and Mai. Another is near the New Quack City entrance after saving all parents. One is in front of a kitten in the entrance to Anatat Tatanatat. *'River Glitch' - This works with only Tweek in the Anatat Tatatanat. Near the back of the hub is a running river that takes you to the waterfall back at the beginning. When you fall off the waterfall, glide and follow over the river (over the death boundary lines) until you can't glide anymore. You will be beneath the river in non-swimming mode. You can also take a turn left to glide past the river and get outside the level boundaries. *'Tower Glitch' - There are two parts to this glitch. One thing, it is only in World Quack Centre. At the top of the tower with the swaying counterweights is where it takes place. Sway it one more to make a puppy come over. Then jump into Roofus' or Bungalow's Telepoint (it is on the side of the telescope) and you will fall straight down until you hit a ceiling or the black hole at the very bottom. The second part is with Tweek. Sway the tower until one more will force you to stop. Then go to the side with the telescope and glide down. Keep an eye for a gap in the tower and go through. Find a way out without dying, and when you do, go back inside the tower. Then go up the elevator (it will not be there, even though the door is open, and will fail to go up to the next floor the first time when you bring it back down) and you will discover that the elevator hall is screwed up. This is also noted when using the secret elevator where Angel was previously - you can see snow falling in the room, fish flying around outside the window, and the elevator with the polar bear inside it from inside the room floating outside. *'Giant Peacock Illusion' - This only occurs if a peacock falls into any body of water. When this happens, they will appear to turn ridiculously huge (in some cases, even taller than the map itself), and they can still attack. God Machine Valley is currently the only place where this can be accomplished, if you manage to get the crocodiles in the cave to get into a fight with the peacocks sitting at the edge of the cliff that leads to the river. This probably happens since peacocks are never intended to be able to swim. *'Exceptionally Stupid Bear' - In some cases, some bears have their AI messed up, and they will continually see you and ignore you. This seems to happen only in the Cape Canardo areas. *'Polar Bear Dark Miracle' - In The Bad Place, in Roofus' scenario, Polar Bears can walk on water. *'Mysterious Death' - Sometimes if you rush into Rico's house and talk to the baby penguin, you will inexplicably get fluffed (presumably by the door). *'Mysterious Death 2 '- Sometimes if you walk to a rescued parent who is resting (i.e. Esmerelda) and talk to the baby right after while the text is loading, the game lags significantly and then you will die inexplicably after it lets up. *'In-Sync Games' - If you set a high score with Rico's Classic Snake game, it will screw up Roofus' Super Snake game's high score and match it with Rico's current high score (confirmed with Roofus' game having the original high score of 7500, only to drop to 5000 after playing Rico's game and setting the high score as that). *'Immortal Minigame Tweek '- This is an extremely rare glitch while playing Bear Squares. Sometimes when you lose a life, you will suddenly get an infinite number of lives, meaning you can last for many rounds in the game but you can never set a high score (due to the system only setting it when it is game over). *'Invincible Backpack' - Very rarely during the fight in The General's Lair, the backpack that Viggo is wearing is indestructible, forcing you to restart the fight to fix the glitch. *'Clone Ambush' - Very rarely in The General's Lair, when you burrow as Roofus to reach the next fuse box, a clone will be standing beside the mound and trying to shoot you. *'Deformed Completed Image' - Sometimes Tweek's minigame is glitched so that if particular images are placed in a particular spot, the game will count the puzzle as completed, and you will see a deformed version of the image with one of the pieces transformed as the bottom right piece that is not there when putting the pieces together. *'Unexplained Betrayal' - If you play as Chang and fall down the slope in Compound Factions to the porta potties, and quickly hide behind the one near the cat scratches, sometimes Crocodiles will randomly fight Brown Bears for an unknown reason. *'Unknown Music Shift '- For an unknown reason, sometimes when opening the pause menu while in the Fur Fighter Village, you can still hear sounds from the surrounding area. Also, the music may randomly change while viewing the Game Info and hitting the pause button to resume the game without leaving the menu, though that is very rare (there was once a case when after defeating General Viggo, then pausing the game and viewing Game Info, and then resuming it caused the village music to change to Viggo's theme). *'Hey, (Listen)' - Hardly, when selecting "American English" for the language before starting the game, you will hear the distinct hey voice that is heard when shooting the slot machine arm in the Temple of Gloom. *'Dead Firefox in Sky' - For unknown reasons, if you enter as Chang in Viggo A Gogo, he will spawn in the sky and be fluffed. *'Killer Door' - If you get too close to the edge of any automatic door in VLF Facility while it is opening, you will get fluffed (possibly due to the game glitching and thinking that the door closed on you). *'Crooked Climb' - Sometimes when rotating sides on the cat scratches as Juliette, she will climb one side crooked. *'Slowed Down Voice' - When changing to another Fur Fighter, and repeatedly activating Rotate Cam (after the animation of the Telepoint returning to the normal appearance, but the Fur Fighter has not spawned yet), sometimes the voice of the Fur Fighter's cry will be slowed down drastically at a lower tone. *'Tweek can Speak' - If you progress through the World Quack Centre and approach the Secret Elevator (regardless if it is unlocked or not), Tweek will speak a normal sentence, using the usual dialog that any other Fur Fighter says when approaching the Secret Elevator. Tweek will also speak when he gets too close to the mast. *'Frozen Rabbit' - If a rabbit in the Fur Fighter Village that is originally on the side where the Undermill is is herded past the bridge beyond the entrance to Beaver Power, they will stop moving, but will still use their moving animation. However, they will still move away from you if you use a Close-Ranged Attack beside them. *'Hanging Conversation' - Sometimes while talking to Sergeant Sternhauser in the Undermill at Bungalow's training, if you attempt to scroll through the dialog quickly, the game will hang and force you to restart the game, forcing you to restart the entire Undermill session. *'Shooting While Talking?' - In the Undermill, while Bristol is giving his lecture about health, you are still able to shoot and rotate between weapons. If you happen to be shooting your Pistol while Sergeant Sternhauser kicks you, sometimes your Fur Fighter will fly much higher than usual, and you will take considerably more damage than the usual 25 damage that Sternhauser deals on you. *'Lag Damage' - Whenever you try to trigger a different line a dialog while one is still loading, the game will suddenly lag, and sometimes you will take damage from an unknown force (i.e. shooting Claude at the same time as interacting with him). *'It's landed already!' - You can skip the cutscene involving Wombat and the Polar Bear in the World Quack Centre, but it has to be done in order to properly complete the level. You are able to land the helicopter before playing the cutscene (the cutscene activates when you draw close enough to the top of the stairs), but the line of dialog will still be the same, even though the helicopter has already landed. Since one of the helicopter doors open due to the Polar Bear noticing the Fur Fighter, the cutscene has to be played to be able to push the gorilla balloon box out to reach Wombat and opened to create the path to the exit with the mast. *'Spinning Bear' - It is unknown how this glitch occurs, but sometimes in Dinos Downstairs when you launch off the toaster to the upper area of the shelf, and one of the Blue Bears nearby notice you at the same time, sometimes he will start spinning in place. He will not move, but will still show behavior of noticing you, and will stop spinning if you get close enough to him. *'Invisible Water Layer' - While searching for the fuse boxes in The General's Lair, there is a small, hidden layer of water near Tweek's fuse box at the wall to the right of the fuse box. *'Gwynth Fled!' - Sometimes in Saving Gwynth, when pursuing Gwynth to the final tower, she might disappear before you reach the top, forcing you to restart the level and restart the fight. *'Raising the Carrier' - On some rare occasions, it is possible to become stuck underneath Fifi's Carrier. When this happens, the carrier will rise continuously until you restart the game or fluff yourself. *'Cutscene Cancel' - In World Quack Centre, if you try to move through the door at the same time as pushing the tower model towards the camera, the cutscene of the bird telling you to go away and the cutscene of the tower blocking the camera will occur at the same time, allowing you to walk around with the bird's line of dialog. If you tap 'A' to erase the dialog while another cutscene is occurring, it will "cancel out" the cutscene and allow you to walk around while it is occurring. *'Walking Through Narrow Paths Without Chang' - Some areas allow only Chang to walk through. However, some of those areas can be glitched to get through without using Chang (though it is impossible to use Bungalow). You can tell that if you walk there as someone other than Chang, the screen should start shaking slightly. When this happens, step back and keep trying to walk there. Eventually, you will get through (the tables in Dinotopolis can work, for example). *'Bear in the Manhole' - It is unknown how this glitch is caused, but sometimes in Lower East Quack, a Brown Bear may spawn in the opened manhole that leads to a subway beneath where you can ride on a train. Shooting him will not affect him, unless you use an explosive weapon and aim at his feet. *'Frozen Close Attack Pose' - If you hold down the attack button for a close attack, the fighter may occasionally freeze and hesitate for a split second. If you let go at the precise moment it happens, the Fur Fighter will be stuck posing the ending animation of the close attack. They will return to normal if you turn to the side, shoot, or jump. *'Walking Dancing Mini Game' - Rarely when playing the Dancing Mini Game, sometimes the screen suddenly shifts to the regular Fur Fighter view mode, which makes the game significantly harder. You can also walk away, but if you happen to press any buttons after Sternhauser is done, you will fly all the way over to the spot, regardless of how far away you are. However, if you run away far enough, the game will assume that you're not playing it, and you will not be dragged back forcibly. Also, if that happens, you cannot redo the game until you leave the map and come back. *'Buggy Beetle Shield' - There are two glitches with the Beetle Shield. First, when a Beetle Shield takes damage enough to lose one Beetle, a Beetle will shown to have died, but you still have all three with you (this only happens once with every Beetle Shield you pick up). Second, sometimes when switching fighters when having less than three Beetles, you will gain another Beetle. * Frozen Fighter - In the VLF Facility, shooting the pipe just above Chang's Telepoint will cause the pipe to leak as normal. Leaping into the freezing fumes and falling into Chang's telepoint will cause Chang to emerge, Frozen. However, he will still move around as usual, and act as though he is unfrozen. Switching passes the effect over. The glitch will only end once you have left the VLF Facility. * Outer Boundary Entry through Death - While playing a Fluffmatch in Fluffed in Space, if a player is killed on the very top of the structure containing the Pet Yums Plus, and they are at the correct angle, they will fall through the structure and enter the outer level boundaries. If you wait long enough, the dead Fur Fighter will start to spaz and become deformed, causing strange graphical glitches on the fighter (i.e. the fighter's eyes open despite already fluffed). Gallery Wqccameraglitch.JPG Roofustreeclimbing.JPG Treeclimber.JPG Slidingpuzzleglitch.jpg Elevatorgone.JPG Category:Glitches